1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike a primary battery that is not rechargeable, a secondary battery is rechargeable and dischargeable. The secondary battery is used as an energy source in mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, electric bicycles, uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs), and the like. According to a type of an external device using the secondary battery, the secondary battery may be in a form of a single battery, or in a form of a battery pack including a plurality of battery cells connected and combined into one unit.
Small mobile devices such as mobile phones may be operated for a predetermined time based on output and capacity of a single battery. However, with electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, or the like that are driven over extended periods of time or consume a large amount of power, a plurality of battery cells may be provided in the form of a battery pack to address such output and capacity issues. An output voltage or an output current provided to the electric vehicles may be increased by increasing the number of built-in battery cells.